This invention relates to a carton and a blank for forming a carton which is used for accommodating one or more articles, for example, flexible pouch packs or bottles. It also concerns the method of forming the carton from the blank and loading the same with one or more articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a wraparound carton incorporating a top-gripping structure which attaches to an upper portion of one or more articles thereby to secure the articles in an array.
Top-gripping cartons are well known, particularly in the field of multiple packaging of bottles. One example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,963 which illustrates a wraparound carton having an article-retaining structure and a retention panel between the top and bottom walls formed with at least one article receiving aperture.
A problem associated with known top-gripping carriers is that the retention panel and/or tubular structure for retaining the article will tend to collapse which creates an unstable carrier.